Melinda
by LadyCris
Summary: Aquel día en Bahrein Melinda May se perdió a sí misma para siempre. Su marido intentó traerla de vuelta, pero jamás consiguió recuperarla. Sin embargo, puede que Coulson sea la luz al final del túnel, su ansiada felicidad. Pero... ¿acaso merece ser feliz una asesina?


¡Buenas queridos agentes! Os traigo por aquí un fic que no me he podido resistir a escribir porque el 2x17 me afectó demasiado. La historia de May me encantó y el desarrollo de su personaje me produjo muchos feels (sí, incluidos Philinda feels). Espero que os guste.

Está situado en la S2 pero antes de todo lo del Real SHIELD, cuando Andrew visita la base para tratar a Skye.

Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de ABC y Marvel, yo solo lo tomo prestado.

¡A leer!

* * *

\- Parece que al final sí que has sido capaz de formar una familia - afirmó Andrew apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la pequeña cocina mientras observaba cómo su ex mujer preparaba distraídamente dos tazas de café.

Al oír sus palabras se giró, sorprendida por la profundidad de éstas. Sabía que no lo había dicho a mal, pero aun así, esas palabras implicaban el hecho de que ellos nunca llegaron a formar la familia con la que soñaban. Dejó las tazas en la mesa y se giró despacio hacia él.

\- Andrew, yo... - comenzó. Podría mentir. Podría decir que sus jóvenes agentes solo eran eso, agentes, nada más. Pero no sería verdad, aquellos muchachos eran su familia, eran de algún modo los hijos que nunca tuvo oportunidad de tener. Mataría y moriría por ellos y se sentía feliz al afirmar que ellos harían lo mismo por ella.

\- Está bien, Melinda - le tranquilizó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se relajara - No tienes por qué darme explicaciones - aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias - agradeció la mujer - Lo cierto es que formamos un buen equipo - dijo orgullosa, tomando las calientes tazas entre sus manos y ofreciéndole una a su exmarido.

\- Ya veo - afirmó Andrew cogiendo la taza de las manos de May, con cuidado para no quemarse - Además, Coulson y tú parecéis buenos padres. Esos chicos tienen suerte.

\- Entre Coulson y yo no... no hay nada - aseguró May, confusa ante lo que implicaban las palabras de su ex marido. No sabía si Andrew estaba bromeando sobre ello o si de verdad lo creía - Somos compañeros.

\- Vamos, Melinda - repuso él alzando las cejas - Me gano la vida estudiando el comportamiento humano y créeme, solo hay que fijarse en el modo en que te mira. Y en el que tú le miras a él.

Ella se disponía a negarlo todo cuando comprendió que no podría ocultarlo por siempre. Entre Coulson y ella sí que había _algo_. No sabría decir el que porque nunca se había atrevido a explorarlo a fondo pero después de tantos años de convivencia y compañerismo, su relación había ido volviéndose más y más estrecha.

May cerró los ojos y por una fracción de segundo se permitió soñar. Cientos de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, cosas que habían pasado, cosas que podrían pasar y sentimientos que llevaban tanto tiempo enterrados en las profundidades de su corazón que pensó que los había olvidado. Con el mero pensamiento de ello se sonrojó, tanto que podía notar como le ardían las mejillas, y una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Hacía tantos, tantos años que no le pasaba algo así, que estaba segura de que si se mirase al espejo en se instante, apenas reconocería a la fría y calculadora Melinda May.

\- Cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor - le aconsejó su ex marido con sinceridad - Te mereces ser feliz.

_Te mereces ser feliz_. _Merecer_: dícese de una persona que es digno de un premio o castigo.

Cuatro palabras bastaron para que May recordase la razón por la que hacía tanto que no sonreía, por la que sus mejillas nunca estaban coloradas de felicidad.

Era su castigo. Un castigo auto infligido por un acto cometido siete años atrás, un acto considerado heroico por todos, menos por ella. Asesinar a una niña.

Porque no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, el fantasma de aquel día seguiría atormentándola en sus pesadillas, impidiéndole alcanzar cualquier tipo de felicidad, haciéndola creer que no era merecedora de ésta. Y Coulson era la viva representación de esa felicidad que tanto anhelaba y nunca podría conseguir. No podía permitirse llevar una vida feliz rodeada de gente a la que amaba cuando ella misma consideraba que no se lo merecía.

Tan pronto como la luz había llegado a sus ojos, se fue, ensombreciendo su mirada y borrando la sonrisa de sus labios. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron a recordar el dolor de aquel día en Bahrein.

\- No quiero hablar de ello - sentenció tajante mirando a su marido con unos ojos vacíos, carentes de cualquier tipo de sentimiento que hubieran podido albergar tan solo unos minutos antes. Las comisuras de sus labios volvieron a su posición usual, indicando que la conversación quedaba zanjada.

\- Lo siento, Melinda - se disculpó Andrew al darse cuenta de los recuerdos que había despertado en se ex mujer - Es sólo que-

\- Basta - le cortó May fríamente antes de que pudiera terminar la frase - Lo mejor será que termines lo que has vendido a hacer y te marches.

Andrew era un recuerdo constante de la mujer que soñaba con tener hijos y formar una familia, la mujer enamoradiza y risueña que una vez fue, pero que nunca más sería. Su ex marido era un buen hombre y se merecía una buena vida, pero cuanto más lejos estuviera de ella, mejor.

\- Como quieras - aceptó él, dolido por la reacción de su ex mujer. Lo último que el pretendía con esa visita era hacerle daño. A pesar de que no quedase nada entre ellos, nunca olvidaría que una vez la quiso con locura, al menos antes de que cambiase para siempre - Adiós, Melinda.

May observó cómo su ex marido salía de la habitación con la cabeza gacha y no pudo evitar encontrar la similitud con esa misma escena, siete años atrás, cuando Andrew intentaba una y otra vez traerla de vuelta del estado de shock en el que se encontraba al regresar de la misión. Probó de todo, caricias, palabras de consuelo y promesas vacías de que todo estaría bien. Pero nunca lo consiguió, jamás pudo recuperar a la mujer de la que se había enamorado, porque esa mujer había muerto en el mismo momento que apretó el gatillo para quitarle la vida a una niña.

May notó cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla al tiempo que rememoraba la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza. El sonido de la bala atravesando el pequeño cuerpo de la pequeña aún la despertaba por las noches, empapada en sudor, respirando entrecortadamente. Se secó la lágrima con la manga del jersey, pero pronto otra ocupó su lugar, y luego otra, y otra, haciendo imposible detenerlas. Cuando al final cedió al dolor, se dejó caer sobre la mesa y enterrando la cara entre sus brazos, lloró. Lloró como hacía mucho tiempo lloraba por miedo a descubrir la persona que se ocultaba detrás de la dura fachada de la mujer a la que llamaban _La Caballería_. Pero nadie parecía entender la vergüenza que conllevaba ese apodo para ella, ni el dolor que suponía el constante recuerdo de aquel día.

\- ¿May? - la voz de Coulson le sacó de sus oscuros recuerdos. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los claros ojos de su compañero, que la observaba desde la puerta. Apenas le costó un segundo comprender qué pasaba, la conocía demasiado bien.

May apartó avergonzada la mirada, consciente de sus ojos rojos y de su cara hundida en lágrimas, pero antes de que le diera tiempo si quiera a pensar en que decir, unos brazos fuertes rodeaban su cuerpo.

\- Tranquila - le susurró Coulson al oído con un tono suave y dulce, como cuando le hablas a un niño que acaba de sufrir una dolorosa caída - No pasa nada.

En lugar de apartarse y salir corriendo, que es lo que hubiera hecho ante una muestra de cariño así en cualquier otra ocasión, May abrazó a su compañero con fuerza y hundió la cara en su hombro, dejando salir todos esos sentimientos que oprimían su pecho y la impedían respirar.

\- Está bien, Melinda. Está bien - le tranquilizó él acariciándole la cabellera como había hecho tantos años atrás, el día en que su vida cambió para siempre - Deja que se vaya.

\- Phil... - murmuró ahogando un sollozo. Quería pedirle que se apartara, que ella se merecía eso, que la dejase sola con su sufrimiento porque ese era su castigo. Pero fue incapaz.

\- Déjame quedarme, Melinda - le pidió él como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos - Nadie se merece esto. Y menos tú - afirmó, apretándola más fuerte contra sí, intentando calmar su pena de cualquier manera posible. No soportaba la idea de verla sufrir de aquel modo.

May notaba cómo su interior se desquebrajaba en un millón de fragmentos y los brazos de Coulson eran lo único que impedía que se rompiera del todo. No podía parar de llorar, pero ahora se sentía cuidada, protegida por una persona a la que amaba y que pasara lo que pasase, siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Quizás después de todo sí había alguien que la entendía.

* * *

Esto es todo, la verdad es que al final me ha quedado más largo de lo que pensaba pero me encanta el resultado.

Todas vuestras opiniones son bienvenidas así que si os animáis a dejarme una review, os lo agradezco de antemano.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
